


Baby, Let Me Out

by Night_Writer



Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs, Mild Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Where Kya suggests handcuffs but Lin won't take them off.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Flash Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Baby, Let Me Out

Kya should have known better than to suggest Lin break out the handcuffs, but she couldn't help herself. Seeing Lin in her armor while being chained by a pair of handcuffs that Lin held with a finger... It really did drive Kya wild with desire.

"Come on, Lin... Let me out." She purred, grabbing Lin's wrist with perfectly pouty lips and wide, soulful eyes.

"Hmm... No." Lin replied, kissing Kya's forehead. "You'll have to suffer a little longer than these past five minutes, love."

Kya's lips flipped into a frown, her eyebrows knitting as she dropped her hands into her lap. Lin laughed, full and warm, at the display her wife was currently giving her. She almost uncuffed her, but she wasn't about to let Kya's pouting lips take control of the game.

"Come now, love... You're pouting is unnecessary." Lin teased, tapping Kya's nose with her index finger. 

"But you won't take these cuffs off." Kya whimpered, giving her bottom lip just enough quiver to make Lin feel bad about the metal around her love's wrists. She hummed in response, slowly letting it turn into a low growl as she gazed at Kya's full lips and flushed cheeks.

"You're the one who suggested playing with the police chief, darling." Lin grinned, leaning in until she was able to whisper in her ear. "Besides... I like seeing you cuffed."

Kya couldn't help the small moan that pushed past her lips, a shiver running down her spine, and a familiar dampness pooling between her thighs. Lin pushed Kya until she couldn't take any more. The healer shifted uncomfortably in her seat, pressing her thighs together as Lin gazed down at her, a knowing smirk on her pale lips.

"Well... How do you feel, dearest?" Lin questioned, a purr rumbling at the back of her throat as she leaned in against Kya's ear, tickling her skin with her warm breath. "Feeling a little... Hmm... In need of release?"

Kya bit her lip to suppress the moan that echoed through her chest, a long breath pushing through her nose as she leaned her head against the back of the chair she sat in. She felt Lin's hands on her knees, her fingers dragging slowly up towards her core, hoping with everything in her that Lin would take her instead of just tease her, but her hopes were ignored as Lin's fingers traveled up to her waist, gripping her hips as Lin trailed kisses over Kya's cheek and neck, stopping to suck at the pulse point in her wife's neck, a grin pulling across her lips as she heard the moan that broke through Kya's lips.

"There... Such a sweet sound." Lin purred as she gripped the link between the cuffs and pulled Kya to her feet.

With a swiftness not unknown to the metalbender, she spun around Kya, plopped down onto the chair, then pulled the waterbender down onto her lap, slipping between Kay's arms so that they were resting on either shoulder. She grinned at Kya then, her forest green eyes focused on ocean blue as Kya sat dumbfounded and flushed all at the same time.

"How did-? When? What?" She questioned, her voice catching slightly in her throat as she gazed into her wife's eyes with a combination of shock and lust. "Well... Color me impressed, love." Kya hummed as a grin pulled across her lips. "Were you going to teach me a new position?"

"There are a few positions I could teach you while you're bound in cuffs." Lin growled, her lips immediately crashing against Kya's throat, nipping and sucking at the tender skin with a new hunger Kya hadn't seen in Lin before. "Perhaps you'd be willing to try?"

Kya groaned at the sensation, her back arching slightly as Lin continued her assault on her throat, her calloused hands gripping tightly to Kya's hips before snaking around her back and pulling her to Lin's chest. The waterbender moaned, almost akin to a whine, as Lin's hands began to travel beneath her shirt, pinching and massaging bare skin and pert breasts alike while her tongue passed across Kya's collarbones.

"Mmhm... Lin..." Kya gasped, hips rocking against Lin's as pleasure pooled in her belly.

"What is it, my love?" Lin questioned between kisses and bites. "What's wrong?"

Kya didn't respond with words, though moans rumbled through her chest and in the back of her throat, slowly pushing past her lips as she came closer and closer to orgasm beneath Lin's aggressive touch. When she cried with release, Lin smiled against her throat, kissing the spot before pulling away.

"Didn't think I'd get you off so quickly." Lin chuckled, leaning up to kiss Kya's lips. "Not that I'm complaining... I love hearing you cry with release." Lin purred, nuzzling against Kya's neck.

"Hmm... You know I only scream your name." Kya hummed, her cuffed wrists still wrapped around Lin's neck. "Now... Would you please take these cuffs off so I can properly tangle my hands in your hair, dearest?"

Lin laughed but obliged, bending the metal from her wife's wrists before quickly standing from the chair and hoisting Kya up into her arms, allowing her to wrap her legs around Lin's waist while the metalbender held her lower back and cupped her bottom, bringing a new flush to Kya's cheeks.

"I think we should finish this in the bedroom, don't you?" Lin questioned, earning only a nod in response as she stepped into their bedroom and locked the door behind them.


End file.
